1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven. In particular, this invention relates to a rotating-type oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baking is a popular method for cooking food. Conventionally, people use wood coal to bake sweet corn, sausages or ham. It is quick to bake food by wood coal. However, it has the problem of being quite unhygienic so there has been a subsequent withdraw from the marketplace. As the standard of living has been raised, a variety of ovens have appeared in modern houses. However, in a conventional oven food is placed upon an oven tray. This method has the problem of unbalanced heating, so the food is often scorched or part of the food is not cooked properly. CN patent 03274550.8 disclosed a multi-function hotdog machine. A roller is installed above the heating element. A motor is used for driving the roller to rotate the baked food. It can heat the food uniformly and it is hygienic. However, it has various problems—it takes a long time to bake food and it has a low heating efficiency. Moreover, the roller is directly held on the concave arc of the holder. Therefore, the rotation of the roller is unstable. A rotating-type oven having different characteristics, such as being able to bake food rapidly, having a stable operation, and being easy to disassemble for cleaning, is therefore proposed.